


Love and Everything in Between

by Mutt_Winchester



Series: Everything in Between [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of disney references, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Family, Friendship, Gen, I apologize for that, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutt_Winchester/pseuds/Mutt_Winchester
Summary: "When…I mean how… I…" Yura paused as he bit his lip. Yuuri waited for the younger to gather his thoughts. Talking about his feelings was something Yuri struggled with and rushing the Russian caused him to freeze and never respond. Instead of telling Yuri to breathe and take his time, Yuuri simply continued to rub soothingly on Yuri's upper arm. Yura brought his hands to grab onto Yuuri's arm as though to anchor himself."When did you know that you were in love with Viktor?" Yuri whispered a blush coloring his cheeks. "And please don't say that it was love at first sight because that is just bullshit!"OrYuri has a question and it leads to Yuuri talking about how he first meet Viktor and his feelings on love.





	Love and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea for a while and I finally finished writing it! And it became 4000 more words than I thought it would be but... whatever!
> 
> Alternate Universe that is a combination of Modern setting and University and High School (the last one because of Yuri). I have a lot of ideas with the characters in this same setting so I plan to write more and I'll make it into a series but for now I just have this one. If there are any questions don't hesitate to ask, either here or on tumblr (https://muttwinchester.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The University is based on the college I went to but its a fake international school in Minnesota that I never name (for the main reason is that it does not exist). Viktor is a professor at this International University and Yuuri is a grad-student, Otabek attends as well, and Yuri P. goes to a international high school that is connected to the University. None of this is flat out stated in the story but I'm putting it here as reference. 
> 
> Also implied/reference past child abuse. Let me know if I need to add any more tags! I don't mean to trigger anyone and I apologize if I do. 
> 
> Not betaed! Let me know if there are major mistakes that make it confusing or difficult to read. Yuuri is Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri or Yura is Yuri Plisetsky.

Love and Everything in Between

Yuuri sighed as he stretched out his legs in front of him as he shifted his body on the couch. He had to finish reading this chapter and prepare to discuss it in class. Pausing, Yuuri looked to see that he had another twenty-pages to read. Twenty textbook pages. Sure, there were some pictures and graphs and charts but mostly the dry words of psychologist presenting their findings. 

_When I publish my findings, I'm going to make sure it's interesting. Then maybe more people will go into psychology._ Just as Yuuri was about to pick up where he left off, a soft voice called out his name.

Looking up, Yuuri was about to call out a greeting to Viktor when he realized that Viktor wasn't back from teaching his Tuesday night class at the University. Instead, Yuri stood in the doorframe in a warm pair of sweatpants and an old University shirt.

Something was up, Yura didn't call him 'Yuuri' just too often. The teenager's face was soft and small frown graced his features. Yuri was picking at the invisible lint on his sweatpants as he looked back up. "You're not busy, are you?"

Yuuri really wanted to say yes, that he was busy with homework, and he knew that Yuri also had homework he probably should be doing because Yuri always had homework. But Yuuri couldn't remember the last time Yura had come to him with a problem.

"No, what's up?" Yuuri asked as he put his bookmark in his textbook and laid it on the side table by the couch. Waiting for Yura to make the first move (especially when he was nervous about something) would be like waiting for winter to finally end in Minnesota. Reaching across the couch, Yuuri grabbed the pillow there and lay half of it on his lap and half of it on the couch besides him. Patting the open space, Yuuri smiled as the blond flew across the room.

Yura craved touch, he would never admit it (expect to Otabek, who already knew and was often on the receiving end of Yura's invasion of personal space), but the teenager was bad at admitting when he wanted to cuddle up next to someone.

Yuri stretched out on his back, his head and shoulders against the pillow and his socked feet on the other head rest. Moving before Yura could reach up and grab a throw pillow from the loveseat to hug to his chest, Yuuri wrapped his left arm on top of Yura's sternum, his fingers rubbing over the material on the boy's right bicep. 

Yuuri smiled as Yura let out an annoyed huff of being that predictable in what he would do once he laid down. The older man let the teenager get comfortable and waited for Yuri to talk about whatever was bothering him. Yuri picked a good night if he didn't want any interruption by anyone, Viktor taught his night class until 8:45 and generally didn't arrive home until sometime after 10 because he went out drinking with Georgi to complain about the stupidity of under-grad students. Normally, Yuuri had the house to himself on Tuesday nights but Otabek had a paper to finish and a test to study for, which explained why Yura was home for the evening and not invading his boyfriend's dorm room.

"When…I mean how… I…" Yura paused as he bit his lip. Yuuri waited for the younger to gather his thoughts. Talking about his feelings was something Yuri struggled with and rushing the Russian caused him to freeze and never respond. Instead of telling Yuri to breathe and take his time, Yuuri simply continued to rub soothingly on Yuri's upper arm. Yura brought his hands to grab onto Yuuri's arm as though to anchor himself. 

"When did you know that you were in love with Viktor?" Yuri whispered a blush coloring his cheeks. "And please don't say that it was love at first sight because that is just bullshit!" 

_This is about Otabek_ , Yuuri thought with a smile. Which explained why Yura was upset. The pair had been dating for nearly six months and saw each other every day. And Viktor and Yuuri had allowed Yura to spend a weekend in Otabek’s dorm (even though Otabek was always welcome to come stay at the house). Young love was important, while Otabek had been in relationships before, Yura had not. The blond was the same boat as Yuuri, his first boyfriend being older and having more experience. 

Yuuri could remember the exact moment he knew he was in love with Viktor but he knew to answer Yura's question he would need to give a bit of background information, set the scene as it were. "Have I ever told you the story of how I first met Viktor?" Yuuri asked.

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear something stupid like love at first sight!" Yuri groaned.

"It's not that, think of this as the appendixes of Viktor and mine relationship, kind of like _The Lord of the Rings_ , details that make the story much more interesting," Yuuri explained, enjoying the smile on the blond's face as he looked up for the first time since lying down on Yuuri's lap.

"Okay, tell the story Niichan," Yuri encouraged.

Yuuri smiled wider at the nickname. "It was October of my freshman year in college, I was still eighteen and I hadn't yet declared a major so I was taking all general classes. One of those classes was Russian Language."

"Why?" Yuri interrupted. "You had just moved from Japan, you should have been working on your English instead of trying to learn another language!"

Yuuri chuckled, "Not one of my brighter decisions, that's true. But that class changed my life, and yours too, by default. Well, the class didn't change my life, it was meeting someone because of that class."

"Let me guess, Viktor was the grad student teaching the class?"

"No, Yakov taught the class," Yuuri corrected, laughing at Yuri's grimace, "and _Georgi_ was the graduate-assistant. I was making my way to the offices of the Language Department to ask for some clarification on verbs and tenses when it came to Russian…"

~ 

Yuuri was nervous, that wasn't surprising, he was always nervous. But he didn't know if he was nervous because he was going to talk one-on-one with one of his University professors (something he hadn't done since he spoke with his Advisor for taking his classes) or he was nervous because he felt like an idiot. He spoke enough English to understand his classes but throwing another language to the mix was so dumb.

Walking into a conference room that Georgi had explained in the first class was generally where the graduate students hung out and worked on their own work and were available to help under-grads with any questions. Yuuri felt that his luck was finally turning, Georgi was in the room, and a few other people that Yuuri guessed were fellow graduate students.

"Um… Georgi," Yuuri whispered as he stepped into the room.

Yuuri watched as Georgi frowned before his eyes brighten slightly. "Yuri, right? You're in Yakov's 2 o'clock section."

"Yuuri," Yuuri corrected, enlarging the 'u' sound. "Katsuki Yuuri, I'm an international student from Japan."

"Oh, did you need something?" Georgi asked and Yuuri watched as the older man began packing up his stuff. "I have a class to get to."

"I was wondering if you could explain in more detail about some of the Russian verb tenses, with the next test coming up and all... But if you have class that's all right, I'll ask some of my classmates," Yuuri stated.

Yuuri knew that was a lie and he suspected that Georgi knew that as well, considering he sat by himself with no one within two chairs in any direction during class. Georgi's frown deepened before his head turned to the individual sitting next to him. 

The man was probably the prettiest man Yuuri had ever since. He had short silver hair, with bangs parted to the left that fell above deep blue eyes that had a piercing stare. The man was well-built, thin but muscular, and even with him sitting down Yuuri guessed the man was nearly six feet tall.

"Viktor!" Georgi declared before he began speaking fast-paced Russian that Yuuri could only pick up every third word before switching back to English. "C'mon, you owe me."

"Sure, I'm Viktor Nikiforov," Viktor said standing up. "Would you like to go get some tea at Atwood? I could go for some caffeine."

~

"Did Viktor seriously say tea?" Yuri asked as he shifted.

"He did say tea. We walked over to Atwood and ordered our tea. Viktor even did the gentlemen thing of paying for my drink," Yuuri continued.

"Tea at Atwood is not expensive, unless you're getting some fancy tea which I know you don't order," Yuri interrupted. 

"No, it's not but Viktor went on a rant of how I was a poor under-grad and I needed to save my Munch Money for other food on campus. I hadn't told him at this point that I was a Desk Assistant at Lawrence and made some spending money," Yuuri paused and moved his hand to cover Yuri's mouth. "But of course, most of that money was going to being able to pay some of my tuition for the following semester."

Removing his hand from Yuri's mouth (mainly to avoid the teenager licking it in retaliation). "What does any of this first meeting shit have to do with you knowing when you were in love with Viktor?"

"I'm getting there," Yuuri promised. "While Viktor was paying I saw the inside of his wallet and he had a picture and I knew it was old because he had long hair and looked younger." Yuri snickered. "Also in the picture was a cute blond kid that looked about five." Yuri went quiet. 

"We sat down at a table in the corner and I pulled out my textbook and notebook but before we started I asked about the picture. Viktor's face light up like the sun," Yuuri said smiling at the memory. Yuuri fell in love with that smile that day. "He pulled out his wallet again and showed off the picture and said; 'this is my _bratishka_ , I miss him."

Yuuri felt Yura's grip on arm tighten, almost to the point of being painful but he didn't have the heart to comment.

"Then he went on for the next ten minutes talking all about you. How you did ballet, that you loved cats and tigers, and loved your _deduska's_ pirozhki. And then he showed me a picture behind the one with you, it had all three of you, Viktor, you, and your _deduska_. Then Viktor proclaimed, 'this is my family, it is little, and it is broken. But good, yeah, still good.'"

"Viktor seriously quoted _Lilo and Stitch_?" Yuri asked with a watery chuckle. An emotion that Yuuri couldn't directly identify was swimming in Yuri's green eyes.

"Yes, he did and I thought it was the sweetest thing. To finish this story, Viktor helped me understand verb tenses. But we didn't see each other again for another few weeks. The next time I saw him was in Atwood and I returned the favor of paying for his tea. After that we meet on Tuesdays at Atwood for tea," Yuuri explained.

"So, a date?"

"A study date," Yuuri clarified. "It wasn't until winter break that we started seeing more of each other. I went to skate around the ice rink to get out all the jiggers left over from surviving finals week. Like a lot of international students, I wasn't going home for the break and I was too broke to travel and see the sights. But I picked up a bunch of desk shifts and made what I thought was bank."

Yuri laughed and he finally released his death grip on Yuuri's arm and the raven took the chance to flex his arm. "Let me guess, Viktor saw you performing and declared his love for you, you and your amazing cooking abilities."

"By this time, I hadn't cooked Viktor anything, we hadn't had a 'proper' date yet. But over break we meet a couple of times at the rink and he delivered food when I had late desk shifts. We didn't go on our first 'official' date until mid-January," Yuuri explained. "And it wasn't until the end of our third date that Viktor kissed me but I'm pretty sure it was not planned because Makkachin knocked him into me."

"Now, you're talking some _101 Dalmatians_ bullshit! Seriously, is your guys’ relationship a mash-up of Disney movies?" Yuri asked as he leaned up to glare over at Makkachin who was laying on the love-seat with Potya, Yuri's cat, laying on top. "I'm waiting to hear about some _Lady and the Tramp_ nonsense." 

"I don't think I want to hear who you think is the lady and who is the tramp," Yuuri commented.

"No, my thoughts on who would be the beauty and who the beast is the meaner statement, at least when it comes to Viktor. You rank high in both those situations," Yura muttered.

"Well, thank you for that,” Yuuri said, sarcasm dripping. 

"You're still not answering my question!" Yuri declared loudly. "What does Viktor and your lame first dates have to do with when you knew you were in love with him." Yuri glared as he crossed his arms in a pout that Yuuri that was cute and not threatening. 

"Just when things were starting to get serious between Viktor and I, not quite live together serious but maybe I want to lose my…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear this! This is why I came to you and not Viktor! Because you wouldn't make this anymore awkward than it would already be!" Yuri exclaimed as he covered his ears with his hands.

Yuuri paused and took a moment to feel grateful for Yuri's confidence. Though the teenager was right, Viktor would make a big deal and go on that Yuri was growing up too fast. Georgi would cry and exclaim that first loves were magically and to not give his heart to a witch. Mila would probably tease him endlessly before _maybe_ helping. Yakov and Lilia would be bad too, the two got along professionally but Yuuri could to see why their marriage fell apart. Yuri didn't know Phichit well enough to ask for advice. The last person Yura could go to was Chris and Yuuri could only imagine that advice ('just get on your knees and…'). 

"When things started getting serious between us is when he found out about your _deduska_ ," Yuuri said as he brought his right hand over to pull back Yuri's bangs from his face, making a point to look at the teenager directly. "Viktor was devastation. He explained that you and Nikolai weren't blood relatives and that before he left Russia for school over here in America that Nikolai made him your legal guardian if something were to happen. Viktor didn't know that you were away when Nikolai was declared too sick to take care of you. He was furious.

"Thankfully, this was around the time of spring break. So, he, Yakov, and Lilia went to Russia to take care of the funeral and to bring you here," Yuuri whispered and he lifted his arms as Yuri shifted. For a fearful moment, Yuuri thought the teenager would run out of the room, five and a half years later and his grandfather's death wasn't easy to handle, nor was thinking about his time in the foster system. But Yura surprised him by turning on his side to face Yuuri's stomach and curling closer, like a cat seeking comfort. 

"Before Viktor left he explained that he was bringing you back and that between him, Yakov, and Lilia they were going to help you adjust before enrolling you in school in September. I told Viktor it would probably be better if he spent his free time with you…"

"You broke up with Viktor?" Yuri asked, his voice small and hurt.

"No, no! I just believed that he should focus on you. I had just decided that I was going to be a psychology major, and while I hadn't heard all the details of your life since Viktor had left Russia, I could pick up some tell-tale signs of abandonment issues," Yuuri described.

"So, you could tell that I was a broken little boy who needed fixing!" Yura snapped his body tensing, preparing for a fight.

"Just bent, not broken, never broken, _Otouto_ ," Yuuri whispered. "You know that, Yurochka. I actually knew I loved you before I even knew I was in love with Viktor."

"What?" Yuri mumbled, and Yuuri watched as the blond's anger quickly faded away. 

"It's no secret that our first few months around each other wasn't pleasant," Yuuri commented.

"I said horrible things about you and to your face. I was…cruel to you when all you ever were was nice to me," Yuri admitted.

"You were a kid, Yurochka, a kid who was hurting because adults you trusted, adults that should have kept you safe, hurt you. And you felt betrayed by Viktor because he left for school and me being close to Viktor didn't help that situation," Yuuri said as he ran his fingers through Yura's soft, blond hair.

"You said you knew you loved me before you loved Viktor," Yuri said slowly, Yuuri nodded. "What did you mean?"

"It was October of my second year in college. You had been in America for six months and our relationship was still rocky. It was fall break and I was trying to recover from mid-terms…”

~

Yuuri had barely made it back to his room after his desk shift ended when his phone began to ring. Viktor, Yuri, and Makkachin's sleeping faces flashed on the screen and Yuuri was quick to answer.

"Hello?" Yuuri answered quietly, confused as to why Viktor was calling, Yura was sick last Yuuri knew.

"Are you busy? Right now?" Viktor asked in way of greeting.

"No… but isn't Yura still sick?" Yuuri countered. 

" _Da_ , and that's… Vitya I want Yuuri-Niichan!"

Yuuri heard Yura's voice sound from the background. The eleven-year-old's voice sounded hoarse and his tone cranky. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from letting out a gasp. He had been helping Yura with his English and had been teaching the blond some common phrases in Japanese. _Niichan_ , or Brother, was one of them.

"Yura get back into bed. I'm asking Yuuri right now." Viktor's voice sounded far off before it got louder. "Sorry, if you're busy you don't have to but he's been asking for you for the past few days. You have desk shifts, don't you?"

"I can switch them," Yuuri stated quickly, Sara had expressed an interest for some extra shifts. 

"Really, you don't have to. I can tell Yurochka you're busy."

"I really don't mind, Vitya. Do you need me to bring anything?" Yuuri asked as he moved to his closet to grab some clothes to shove in an overnight bag, considering it was nearly six o'clock.

"No, I got food. You just need to bring you. And Yuuri, thanks."

~

"I got to his apartment and you latched onto me in a death grip and demanded that I read you a story…"

"You read _The Hobbit_!" Yuri declared with a smile. 

"Yes, I did, and I ended up sleeping with you in your tiny twin bed all weekend. And by some miracle I didn't get sick, but growing up in a onsen you're exposed to all kinds of people," Yuuri commented. 

“And dealing with my snotty clinginess all weekend made you realize you loved me?” Yura asked in disbelief. 

“It did,” Yuuri declared smiling down at the blond.

“Why?” The raw confusion showing on his face and in his tone of voice.

“Because, while you were sick you decided that Viktor wasn’t enough, that you wanted someone else. And I know you hate when I go all psychology on you.” Yura groaned but looked attentive. “Sometimes when people are sick, especially children, they want someone around who makes them feel special. Someone who isn’t a relative but cares about them anyway.

“When I was younger,” Yuuri went on. “I remember getting sick a couple of times and begging for Minako-sensei to come over and tell me stories about all the places her ballet tours had taken her. She’d come over and tell stories and I remember feeling like I got better so much faster even when I probably didn’t, but it sure made the snotty, hard-to-breathe-through-my-nose feeling go away.”

Yuuri watched as Yura went in deep thought, probably thinking about past times he was sick and wanted someone else to care. Yuuri tried shifted his leg but couldn’t move the limb because of Yura’s weight pressed down. Yura wasn’t heavy but leaning on his side with his shoulder digging into Yuuri’s thigh (even with the pillow to soften the boney shoulder) was still a lot of pressure. 

"Up,” Yuuri ordered tapping on Yura’s head.

"What?" Yuri asked as he leaned up. 

"Get up, I can't feel my leg and Makkachin has been looking at me to go outside for the past ten minutes. And Potya's litterbox needs cleaning," Yuuri said as he stood. "C'mon, Yura, the faster you clean the litterbox, the faster we can get back to the story."

Yuuri watched as Yura took off running to the laundry room to go clean. Potya took off after the blond because the teenager had a bad habit of giving his cat a treat every time he changed the litterbox. Makkachin shook and went running to the backdoor. 

One part of the story Yuuri didn't want to tell the blond was the conversation he had with Viktor the following Wednesday when Yuri went and ate dinner with Yakov and Lilia so the younger couple could have a date night, which often was an intense study date night. 

~

"I don't think I ever said thank you, for what you did this past weekend for Yura and I," Viktor commented as he dried the last plate as Yuuri drained the water from the sink.

"Yes, you have Viktor. Multiple times, almost to the point of driving me crazy," Yuuri said as he went to wipe off the table.

"Well, thank you again." With his back toward Viktor, Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're right, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I enjoy spending time with Yuri. He's a sweet kid," Yuuri said and even though he wasn't looking he could feel Viktor shoot him a look. "He's a sweet kid when he wants to be."

"But he's not your kid to deal with," Viktor stated firmly, almost coldly.

"Where is this coming from?" Yuuri asked turning around to look at the Russian. 

"It's not fair to you to be spending your college years helping your boyfriend take care of his eleven-year-old kid brother. You're only nineteen, Yuuri," Viktor declared. 

"And you're only twenty-three," Yuuri countered. "But I don't see how our ages are the point."

"The point is that you shouldn't be tying your future with a person who already has adult responsibilities," Viktor argued.

Yuuri avoided the temptation to laugh because Viktor as an adult was laughable, but this was turning into a serious conversation and possibly a serious fight. It wouldn't be the first one and Yuuri hoped it wasn’t the last.

"Where is this coming from?" Yuuri repeated quietly.

"It's coming from when Yura first came here and you suggested I spend all my free time with him and I didn't see you for two weeks straight," Viktor snapped.

Yuuri felt that was a little unfair. Yes, he didn’t physical see Viktor in those two weeks but he called the man every day, sometimes multiple times a day. Yuuri wanted to give Viktor some time to get Yura settled into his new home before introducing himself as Viktor’s boyfriend. 

"Yes, because Yura was going through God knows what and needed a familiar face to deal with the fact that his grandfather had just passed away and he had been abused at that foster home. I was just another stranger. Someone who would make everything more confusing! I didn't walk out of your life then Viktor and I don't intent to now!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"And why the hell not?! I wouldn't blame you if you did!" Viktor screamed, his face filled with pain and sorrow and a sliver of hope that his words weren’t true. 

"Because I love Yura! He's like a little brother to me! And whether our relationship works out or not, I want to continue to be a part of his life!" Yuuri shouted.

"You love Yura…" Viktor whispered.

"Yeah," Yuuri said as he stepped closer to Viktor, reaching out and putting his hands on the older man’s waist. "I knew when you got the call about Nikolai that you and Yura were a package deal, heck I knew that from the first moment I saw the picture of him in your wallet over a year ago that it was a likely possibility."

"And you stayed," Viktor said as he leaned his forehead against Yuuri.

"And I stayed," Yuuri whispered before he closed the distance between their lips.

~

"Okay, Katsudon, you better finally get to the part of your story when you knew you loved Viktor," Yuri demanded when he entered the living room hugging Potya to his chest. 

"I never finished my current flashback," Yuuri pointed out as he sat back down and placed the pillow back against his leg. Yuri placed Potya on one half of the loveseat and the cat climbed back on Makkachin, who had reclaimed his spot. The blond gave another huff before he reclaimed his own spot, choosing to lay on his back again.

"So, what's left of this flashback, as you call it?" Yuri asked as he leaned up for a moment to pull his hair from under him and lay the blond locks across Yuuri's lap. Yura shot the older man a pleading look. 

This time, Yuuri gave his own huff as he began to run his fingers through Yuri's hair. "Not much is left to tell, just that I knew that I loved you and I wanted to do whatever it took to stay in your life."

"Even if, hypothetically, you broke up with Viktor?" Yuri asked, his voice small and unsure.

"Even if Viktor and I broke up and I told him that much," Yuuri answered as he began to put Yuri's hair in little braids. "And before you ask, yes that is why for your thirteen birthday I got legal adoption papers to adopt you and I have never regretted my decision." 

"Never?"

"Never. I mean, sure, there have been times you drive me crazy but to be honest Viktor drives me more so," Yuuri said with a laugh and was pleased when Yuri joined in.

"Is that why you knew you loved me first?" Yura asked in between laughs. 

"Yes," Yuuri admitted. "But you didn't beat Viktor by long. Two weekends after you were sick I was spending the weekend over at the apartment and there was that huge thunderstorm…"

~

After his fight with Viktor the two had agreed to spend more time together as a family. Yuuri had desk duty every other weekend and while that didn't make it difficult to spend time with Viktor and Yura it was annoying because he tended to work the afternoon shift that started at noon and went until six at night. It wasn't as horrible as the morning (starting as six) or the evening (working until midnight) but it was still difficult to spend all day together to do stuff. 

Therefore, his first weekend off since the fight, had the Japanese man spending his weekend with the two Russians. He had made dinner, katsudon (which was easily the favorite dish for all three), and then the trio had squeezed on Viktor's tiny couch to have a Disney movie marathon. They had started with _Robin Hood_ (which all three of them had laughing at 'Phony King of England'). Then they had watched _The Aristocats_ (and even after the movie finished Yura had kept singing 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat' and demanded that they get a cat, Yuuri felt a little bad for that). The third and final movie was _The Jungle Book_ and Yura had fallen asleep half-way through the movie, leaning against Viktor. 

As the credits began to roll Viktor picked up Yura to bring him to his room while Yuuri cleaned up the mess in the tiny living room and to take Makkachin out one last time. Thankfully, Makkachin rushed out and did his business because the rain had begun to pick up and according to the forecast a massive thunderstorm was coming. It felt late in the season but Yuuri was glad it was going to be rain instead of snow, he had heard horror stories from some of his professors about the Halloween Blizzard of 1991 and he really didn't want two feet of wet, heavy snow.

Yuuri entered the apartment and locked the door behind him as he went to check that all the lights were off. Viktor was coming out of the bathroom that was directly between the two tiny bedrooms of the apartment. Peeking into Yura’s room to see the soft light of the night-light in the corner and the eleven-year-old’s arms wrapped around a stuffed tiger toy the blond had had for ten years (a gift from Viktor for his first birthday). Yuuri smiled as he carefully made sure that the door was open a few inches.

It was one thing that the trio was working on. Yuri didn’t like closed doors, it reminded him too much of the abuse he suffered while living with his foster family for six months before Viktor came to bring him home. Yuuri shuttered and a cold fury rose in him as he thought about the horrible things that those people had done to a ten-year-old. Locking an adult in a dark closet for hours on end was inhuman, to do that cruelty to a child was unspeakable.

Yuuri sighed and shook his head as Viktor shot him a concerned frown. Giving a weak smile, Yuuri just did his nightly routine before joining Viktor in bed. It was a tight fit for two adults in the double bed, especially when Makkachin liked to sleep on their feet. They really needed to get something to put at the foot of the bed so Makkachin could have his own sleeping space that wasn’t the floor.

“I apologize,” Yuuri mumbled as he gave Viktor a kiss as he got into bed.

“For what?” Viktor asked as he gave a kiss of his own to his boyfriend. 

“Everybody wants to be a cat. Yura will be singing it for weeks,” Yuuri answered.

“And demanding we get a cat for weeks after,” Viktor commented with a shrug as he gave another kiss. “He’s been demanding a cat since he was four, he can wait until _we_ get a bigger space.”

“We?” Yuuri repeated as he pulled back from the Russian. “ _We_ as in you and him, or _we_ as in all three of us” Makkachin huffed as if understanding the conversation “four of us?” 

“Well, I assume you don’t want to live in the dorms forever. I moved out of them after my second year,” Viktor said flatly as if they were discussing the weather. “You can still be a desk assistant without living there, can’t you?”

“Yes, I can, but I must say, living two floors above where I work is pretty good, especially when I have the six-a.m. shift,” Yuuri whispered with a blush, hoping the room was dark enough that Viktor wouldn’t notice. How Viktor could speak about living together so casually was baffling to Yuuri.

“That’s your own doing, I give you no sympathy,” Viktor said with a smirk.

“Such a caring boyfriend,” Yuuri scoffed as he cuddled closer. “Are we still up for going to the rink tomorrow morning?”

“Oh, yes, Yura has talked about nothing but going to the rink all week. I think Yakov wants to convert him from ballet to skating. Lilia is not happy. I heard Wednesday dinner this week was awkward, enough so that Yura noticed and that wasn’t a fun topic to deal with when he got home,” Viktor explained.

Yuuri winced, he wondered how well Wednesday nights were going for the divorced couple. The night gave Viktor and Yuuri time to be a couple, and it allowed for Yura to spend time with other Russians living in America, it still wasn’t easy for any party. “Lunch somewhere and then an afternoon at the mall?” Yuuri asked, trying to change to a safer topic. 

“That sounds good, then we could watch more Disney movies,” Viktor suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. We should watch _An American Tale_ ,” Yuuri whispered as he closed his eyes. “It’s not Disney but it’s good.” 

“ _An American Tale_? I’m not familiar with that one,” Viktor commented, sighing into the pillow. “What’s it about?”

“A bunch of mice immigrating to America, _because there are no cats in America_!” Yuuri sang softly with a chuckle before a yawn took over. “The main characters are a mice family from Russia and their son, Fievel, gets separated from them so it’s a journey about finding family and discovering America.” 

“Sounds like a good movie, especially the Russian mice part,” Viktor yawned. “Goodnight Yuuri.”

“Night, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. 

Yuuri didn’t feel like he had closed his eyes for very long when a rumble of thunder jolted him awake. Blinking quickly as he tried to adjust to the darkness in the bedroom, a flash of lightening lite up the room enough for Yuuri to see Viktor’s sleeping face. Seriously, the man could sleep through a train-wreck, it was a wonder how he was doing with living with a child. A child who was plagued by frequent nightmares and afraid of…

BOOM!

Sighing as he laid back down on his pillow and waited for the tell-tale signs of Yura waking up and crossing the hall to Viktor’s room. It didn’t take long when the continual sound of thunder shook the building and the lightening flashed and a new sound joined the noise. It took Yuuri a second to figure out the noise. _What is… hail, it’s hail._

Yuuri heard a muffled shout and quickly leaned over to turn on the lamp on the side table and grab his glasses when Yura came running into the room and climbed on the bed. If the bed felt small with two adults and a dog, adding a child into the mix didn’t help the space issue. Yura had been running so fast that he stumbled over Yuuri’s legs and accidentally pushed down on Makkachin’s tail and rammed face-first into Viktor’s stomach. Yuuri winced, Makkachin whined, and Viktor let out a grunt of pain as he finally woke up. 

Moving back so he was leaning against the headboard, Yuuri pulled back the blankets and Yura didn’t hesitate to crawl under them to lean into Viktor, who was recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him. Yuuri took in Yura’s features as the blond tried to get his frighten breathing under control.

Yura’s green eyes were wide and in the dim light, Yuuri could see liquid clinging the boy’s eyelashes. Kitti the tiger was tugged tightly to Yura’s chest as more thunder rumbled. Yuuri was about to move to throw his arm around child when Viktor did so first. From there Yuuri could hear soft Russian. 

Even with taking a semester of the language and spending most of his free time with Russians, Yuuri still struggled sometimes to pick up every word. Besides from the sound of it, Viktor was quietly singing a Russian lullaby. The song must have been a familiar one because silent tears fell down Yura’s face before he turned to face Viktor completely. Without any promoting, Yuuri watched as Viktor picked up Yura to hug him close in his lap.

Yuuri smiled and felt tears form in his eyes at the sight. Blinking rapidly, he eased himself off the bed and went into the kitchen to go make some hot chocolate. His wasn’t as good as Viktor’s but the Japanese man was sure Yura wouldn’t mind. 

It didn’t take long and soon he was walking back into the bedroom, carefully holding three mugs. Yuuri waited as Viktor turned Yura in his lap so he was facing the door before handing the child a mug. Yura kept Kitti carefully tucked under one arm as he took sips of the hot liquid. Viktor smiled in thanks as he took the mug in his left hand so he could continue to hold onto Yura’s waist and kept the blond tucked in close. 

Together the three drank their hot chocolate in silence as the storm continued to rage on. Every once and a while Yura would quiver and Viktor would pull him tighter. Once Viktor finished his drink he handed his mug to Yuuri and went back to humming the soft lullaby. Taking Yura’s empty mug, Yuuri brought all three of to the kitchen and gave them a quick rinse before returning to bed. 

Viktor had shifted to his back with Yura, nearly asleep, lying cuddled up to the older Russian’s left side. Yuuri took off his glasses as he got into bed behind Yura. Viktor had stopped singing and was gently running his hand through Yura’s hair. Even with the slightly blurry sight, Yuuri knew he could see the love shining in Vitya’s deep blue eyes as he continued to comfort his bratishka. 

A love that seemed beyond any measure Yuuri thought was even possible. It was a love he knew he wanted to be a part of for the rest of his life. I love this man. 

The rumbling thunder began to fade as Yura’s breathing evened out and he fell back asleep. Viktor let out a yawn but the soft smile had yet to leave his face since Yura had crawled into bed, looking up from the blond for the first time, Yuuri watched as Viktor shot him a confused look.

“What?” Viktor mouthed, titling his head as much as he could to see Yuuri’s face.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered.

~

Silence followed as Yuuri stopped talking. He had long ago given up putting little braids in Yura’s hair and instead had just gone back to brushing his fingers through it. 

“You knew you loved Vitya because of how he acted towards me?” Yura whispered.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied. “You and I both know that Viktor isn’t always the most considerate person in the world. He can be pretty selfish and self-centered without meaning too but he does care.”

“Hmm,” Yuri hummed. 

“When Viktor first heard the news about Nikolai he was ready to run out the door and get on a plane to Russia without a second thought or pack anything. Much less think about what he needed to do to bring you here,” Yuuri explained. “I had to drag him back into the apartment and call Yakov to help talk some sense in him.”

“Viktor would be lost without you, Yuuri,” Yura commented before adding quietly. “And so, would I.” 

Yuuri merely smiled as he brushed away Yura’s bangs to see the teenager’s beautiful green eyes. “I knew Vitya a year and had been dating him for nearly six months before I knew I loved him. Don’t feel like you need to love Otabek right this minute. You’re sixteen, _Otouto_ , you have plenty of time to figure out your feelings.”

“I don’t…” Yuri began to protest before he stopped and bit his lip. 

“And don’t feel pressured to say you love him, just because he says it first. If Otabek truly loved you – and I do believe he does – he wouldn’t pressure you into saying it,” Yuuri said quietly. Yura went silent but Yuuri knew the teenager was taking his words to heart. If the young couple was living in either of their home countries, people wouldn’t bat an eye (they would for the two being male but not the age difference). 

Yuuri had to really scoff at the age difference everyone had an issue with. Six months ago, everyone had been fine with the two teenagers as they began their relationship. Otabek was an eighteen-year-old high school senior and Yura was a sixteen-year-old high school sophomore. But now, Otabek was in his first year of University and Yura was a junior in high school, everyone was freaking out, even though it was still the same age gap it had been six months ago. 

The Japanese man could see the concern but honestly, Yuuri trusted Yura and Otabek to do the right thing and be respectful of the age of consent laws in America (and even if they didn’t respect the law, the two wouldn’t brag about it). Not to mention the fact that Yuuri knew that despite all Yura’s talk, the younger teen wasn’t ready for the next step when it came to a physical, romantic relationship. It had taken Yuuri a long time to feel comfortable with being imitate with Viktor, but Yura was not Yuuri. Still, Yuuri had no doubt that Yura would get to that point (probably sooner than either he or Viktor wanted) but the blond would get there. 

“Did all my rambling answer your question?” Yuuri asked as he went back to combing his fingers through Yura’s hair. 

“ _Hai_ ,” Yura whispered as he turned on his side to face the direction of the front door. “ _Arigatō_ , Yuuri-Niichan.”

“ _Pozhaluysta bratishka_ ,” Yuuri replied quietly as he glanced at the clock. It was nearly 9:30, not late by any means but Yura went to bed early (for a teenager) because he woke up early to run and stretch before going off the school. Then the teen had ballet practice after school and in a months’ time gymnastics would start up again, making the teen even busier. 

Yuuri continued to pet Yura’s hair until he heard the teen’s breathing even out. Carefully grabbing the afghan on the back of the couch, Yuuri gently placed it over the blond. Glancing over at the clock, Yuuri knew that he had a solid twenty minutes of reading before Viktor got home and could move Yura to his bed. 

~

True to his estimate, Yuuri got twenty minutes of reading before Viktor walked through the front door. Makkachin had a great internal clock because the poodle was waiting faithfully at the door. Potya had long stumbled down to Yura’s room to sleep there for the night. Yuuri was grateful that Viktor didn’t shout out a greeting when he came home because four out of five times he would be greeted to a sleeping house, especially on a Tuesday night. 

“What’s this?” Viktor gestured as he stole a kiss from Yuuri and carefully soothed Yura’s hair.

“Yurochka just asked a question that lead to story time,” Yuuri answered being wary not to break Yura’s trust. 

“And my dear, husband-to-be isn’t going to tell me?” Viktor asked as sat down on the floor. 

“If Yura asks, then you’ll know the question and can give your own answer,” Yuuri replied, smiling at the pout on Viktor’s face. Honestly, Viktor was nearly twenty-nine-years-old, he shouldn’t be pouting like a child. 

“You’re mean,” Viktor whispered as he stole another kiss.

“Very,” Yuuri agreed. “Take him down to his room?”

“Of course,” Viktor said as he removed the blanket, which caused Yura to shake for a second, before the older Russian cradled the teenager in his arms to bring to him room. Yuri was too big to be carried like a child but Viktor worked out enough to stay in shape.

“And don’t forget to plug in his phone to charge,” Yuuri called out quietly. He didn’t hear Viktor’s respond. Checking his textbook, the graduate student saw that he had eleven pages left to go but thankfully would have some time in the morning before class to finish and write down a few notes for the class discussion. 

Standing up with a stretch, Yuuri put his textbook with his other school supplies that were lying on the kitchen table. The raven then took a moment to open the back door for Makkachin to go out one last time before bed. As soon as the poodle came back in the door, he went straight to where his treats were hidden.

“We have you trained so well, don’t we?” Yuuri asked as he handed the dog a dental treat.

“Was that your plan all along?” Viktor’s voice was soft in Yuuri’s ears as he felt his fiancé wrap arms around his waist from behind, the older man’s chin resting gently on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Train all of us to your whims? Is that why you decided to go into psychology? To learn all the secrets?” 

“As if,” Yuuri huffed turning to face Viktor. “I could maybe train you and Makkachin but never Yura. And certainly not Potya.”

Viktor scoffed as he leaned down to press his forehead to Yuuri’s. “Then what did I just come home to? Because it looked like my _bratishka_ was cuddling up to my beautiful, wonderful fiancé.” 

“I told you, Yura just asked a question and I answered,” Yuuri said pressing his lips to Viktor’s to stop the man’s next question. “I’m sure Yuri will ask you, maybe… And if he does, promise me you won’t make it awkward for him. I mean it, Vitya.”

“Make what awkward? Yuuri?” Viktor questioned pulling back in confusion.

Yuuri took that moment to step out of Viktor’s embrace and head to bathroom to do his nightly routine before heading to bed. Yuuri was doing some light stretches as Viktor walked into their bedroom. Makkachin, having finished his treat, was lying on his bed that was at the foot of theirs. The couple crawled into bed and Yuuri turned off the bedside lamp.

“Seriously, Yuuri, what were you two talking about?” Viktor asked, impatient as always.

Smiling, Yuuri leaned forward to press another chaste kiss to Viktor.

Yuuri was amazed that after five years his chest could still fill with the same love he felt for the man in front of him as easily as he had felt that stormy October night in a tiny bed. It was amazing how love and everything in between could take control of his life and refuse to let go. Yuuri wanted the rest of his life to be filled with this feeling.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story! Please leave kudos or comments! Or come talk to me on tumblr (https://muttwinchester.tumblr.com/) with any questions. 
> 
> Again I hope to add more to this universe that will mainly be random slice of life stories that will have most of the characters from the show, but will also have some serious topics/stories. Let me know if you want to see anything within this universe! I will do my best to write it!


End file.
